Mionel episodes
by Saeshmea
Summary: I have written my own version from some of the best Smallville episodes to do them more Mionel, more romantic and more cruel... and less Monathan... I hope you like them!
1. 1x15 Nicodemus

Nicodemus

**Nicodemus**

(it strarts like the real one...)  
Martha was going home by car, and on the road she found a car which had had an accident. She stopped and helped the man who was in the car taking her to the hospital immediately.  
When she arrived home she told all to Jonathan, but she seemed a little different, she wasn't the kind Martha of ever, she seemed to be very excited. When Clark arrived at home he found his parents kissing really passionate in the kitchen, and Martha without her blouse.  
"Oh! sorry!!" said he when he went in the kitchen.  
"Oh! Clark, son... we were..." tried to apologize Jonathan.  
"No, it doesn't matter, I... I will leave you alone"  
"Wait Clark, don't you congratulation the hero?" said Martha  
"Which hero?"  
"Me!" shouted she.  
"She had saved a man who had had an accident" explains Jonathan.  
"Wow! really, mum!?"  
"I do!" said her while she took the blouse from the floor. "I go to have a shower... don't you want to come with me, darling?"  
"Eh... no, thanks... I want to talk a while with our son..." said Jonathan.  
"Ok" and she went up stairs.

"Is she ok?" asked Clark.  
"I'm not really sure... she seem a little strange since she has arrived" explained Jonathan a little worried.

In the dinner, Martha, didn't take a tea, like always, she take a beer.  
"Mum, are you right?"  
"Of course, I have never been better..."

The next morning, when Martha woke up found the bed empty. Jonathan was down stairs already to go out to work.  
"Good morning darling" she shouted from the top of the stairs "Where are you going?"  
"You know I have to go to Metropolis today"  
"Oh! But I thought that we could spend the day toghether, alone, doing what you know..."  
"I would love spend all day doing it with you, darling, but I think you are a little ill today, and it's better to you to spend the day resting on the bed, ok? I will come early to look after you" and he left the house.  
Martha, angrily because he felt really hot that morning, also went out.

She went on a walk and she arrived to the lake, there she put out all her clothes and go in the water. It was really cold, but she didn't feel it.

Lionel Luthor, who was going to Metropolis, pass near the lake and saw Martha throw the limousine window.  
"Is she Martha Kent?" shouted, and ordered to stop the car.  
He went there, and found all her clothes on the ground.  
"Mrs. Kent?!" he shouted, but she didn't say nothing "Martha?!"  
"Lionel Luthor!" shouted she really happy, and swam to the shore, non going out the water.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm having a bath"  
"I see, but... without clothes?"  
"It's funniest in that way... don't you want to come with me?"  
"I don't think that's a good idea..."  
"Why not? You have always wanted it... to have me just for you..."  
"I think you're not yourself at that moment, Martha"  
"Why don't you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Stop thinking too much" and in the same moment she said that, she went out of the water, without clothes, without nothing... and Lionel turn round himself immediately trying to not see that body which he had ever wished.

"Come on Lionel, you want it as much as I want" she said while she was touching lightly his back.  
"Martha, please, dress yourself..."  
"You neither want to play with me... you're a bad boy..." and she put a sad face.  
"What about Jonathan?!"  
"He's a fool man, he had rejected me!" and she put her hands on Lionel's shoulders making he to turned round. When they where face to face, she started to touching lightly his lips with her finger. "You want to play with me, don't you Lionel?"  
"I... Martha... I don't think it's..."  
"Come on... it will be funny... come with me to the water..." and she touch Lionel's lips with hers "come with me..." and she took his hand.  
Lionel was without words... He had dream something like that for too much time... now he had what he wished... Martha... but he knew she wasn't herself at all...  
"No Martha... it's better to you to get dress and go home... come on, I will take you to the farm..."  
"Oh crap! Ok, go! Let me alone! I will find somebody who wanted to please me..." she was really excited, she seemed really ill... she felt down to the water.  
"Martha!" shouted Lionel while he go to take her.  
She had fainted and she was unconscious. Lionel took her to the hospital, covering her with his jacket.

"How is my wife?" asked Jonathan to the doctor when he arrived. Lionel had called him.  
"She isn't really good, Mr Kent. I'm really worried about her... The man she saved yesterday had dead this morning"  
"Oh my god!"

Fortunately Lionel paid the best doctors of the country and they found an antidote before Martha dead.

When she came round Jonathan was there...  
"Dear?"  
"Martha! Oh! That's great, you're with us again!"  
"What had happened?"  
"You was on the effect of a plant called nicodemus, you hadn't been on yourself the last two days..."  
"Oh... The last I can remember is that I found a car on the road which had had an accident..."  
"Yeah, darling, it was two days ago..."  
Lionel knock the door.  
"Come in" said Jonathan serious. "He had saved your life, dear"  
The doctor asked for Jonathan and he left Martha and Lionel alone.  
"I'm glad to see you fine again, Martha"  
"Thank you"  
They where in silence a while.  
"Do you remember anything?" he asked.  
"Not exactly... I remember I went to swim to the lake, but anything else... Why?"  
"It doesn't matter, it's better that way..."  
He was leaving the room when Martha said:  
"Lionel! Thanks for not seize the opportunity..."  
"I couldn't do that anyway, I love you too much, Martha Clark..." and he disappeared behind the door.


	2. 4x06 Transference

Transference

**Transference**

After Lionel and Clark had changed their bodies, Lionel arrived to the farm and not only discovered Clark's body's powers, he also found out that he could be more close from Martha than he never had been, because she though he was her son.  
After hugging his "mum" with so passion, and have dinner with his "parents", Lionel found himself alone with Martha in the hose, because Jonathan had gone to the granary to finish the work.  
She was washing up the dishes, and her red hair was moving really slowly… It hypnotizes Lionel, who… not remembering who he was at that moment, went towards Martha and put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist; and then he came down this hand to her backside, and the other to her breast… His breathing was hard…  
Martha stopped washing up the dishes. She thought it was Jonathan who had preferred stay with her, than work too much. But when she turn round, and see her "son" face going towards her lips, she could only shout.  
Lionel, without thinking, kissed her for a long time and disappeared. After that, Jonathan arrived asking his wife what was going on.  
- Clark… he… - Jonathan was watching at her waiting an answer, but – nothing… it was nothing… just I… - she didn't know what to say – I saw a rat, and I became scare… nothing else…  
- Are you sure?  
- Yeah, of course…  
- And Clark?  
- He must go out… eh… Cloe rang him…  
- Fine. Well. Maybe it would be better to you to rest, I will finish that.

- - - - - - -

The next morning Martha received a call from the prison. It was "Lionel Luthor". She didn't want to go there, but he said it was about her son, and she knew something was wrong with "Clark".

- - - - - - -

When Martha left the prison, someone was waiting for her in the car.  
- Hi, mum – said Lionel.  
- Clark has told me all, Lionel.  
- I know. And that's the reason because I'm here… Go in the car, Martha – he was smiling. He didn't like to do that, but if he didn't want to return to his body, he had to do it.  
- I'm sorry, but if you don't go out, I prefer to take a taxi.  
- Go. In. the. Car. please. – he said very slowly, and holding Martha wrist very hard.  
- Ah! – she shouted. He was hurting her – Ok, ok. – she started to be a little scare.  
- That's better, you see how nice you can be… as nice than tonight…  
Martha didn't like that comment. She didn't like the idea of have kissed her son and Lionel at the same time.  
- Where are we going? – she asked. Lionel was driving.  
- Well, we're going home, but first we're going to do a visit to my son.  
- You want to see Lex looking like that?  
- No. I want to KILL lex, looking like that.  
- Oh my god!

- - - - - -

On the Luthor's mansion, Lionel tries to kill Lex with Clark's powers, but Martha knew that Lex had a ring with a piece of kryptonite, so she looked for it while Lionel was suffocating Lex. She finally found it in a little box, and when she reduced Lionel, she hit it quickly.  
At the first moment, Lionel rushed towards her for asked her about what was his weak point. But when he saw her scared face, he let her and run away.  
Martha rang an ambulance for Lex and then go to the car. Driving to the farm, she rang Jonathan.

- - - - -

Lionel had Jonathan in his hands when Martha rang. Lionel answered it.  
- Jonathan, Clark isn't himself, he's Lionel!  
- I know, darling.  
- Lionel!! – said her really scared from the other side of the phone.  
- Hi dear, how are you? I was having a chat with daddy, but he don't want to answer me something… which is my weak point?! – he was getting upset.  
- She will say you nothing! – said Jonathan.  
- Shout up!  
- I'm sorry Lionel – said Martha.  
- I know you enjoyed our kiss, Martha, but I though that you love Jonathan a little more for let him die…  
- Do not…  
Lionel cut the call, but Martha was just arriving to the farm. She went in and find Jonathan on the floor, alone.  
- Jonathan! – she wanted to go toward him, but Lionel was behind the door and took her.  
- He's fine, don't worry, he's just sleeping.  
- Let me…  
- I'm sorry, but I have received a call from the prison and you will come with me.  
- Why?  
- Because I don't know which is this body weak point, but I do know which is Clark's heart weak point.  
- Really?  
- Yeah. It's you.

- - - - -

They arrived to the prison. Clark was surprised on seeing his mum too.  
- Why is she here?  
- Because you have to told me something…  
- Don't worry about me, Clark, don't say he anything…  
- Shout up, please. I want you to say me this body weak point.  
- And why do you think I will do that.  
- Because you are closed in here, and I'm free, outside, with your mum… and you don't want nothing bad for her… do you?  
- Don't listen him, son, he can't hurt me, trust me…  
- Shout up, I said.  
- But it's the true… you can't hurt me.  
- Of course I can. – he put his hand up, going to slap Martha, but he really couldn't, he couldn't hurt that pretty woman, that nice face… - Ok. Fine. You have done it. – he was pointing Martha – Your son will die in this prison… you will not be able to do nothing… and I will be free for do what I want…  
- Are you sure? – asked Clark while he took out the stone, touch Lionel and changed their bodies again.

While they left the prison, Lionel watched at them. He didn't remember what happened, but he felt more alive, and more happy… like if a dream had been realized for he.

- - -

Martha was really pleased of had his son again with her. And when they arrived she had to explain what happened the other night with the Lionel-Clark. Clark felt strange to know he had kissed his mum, and Jonathan, who said Martha that it doesn't matter because he knows she didn't want that to happened, really felt a little jealous of that man who still wanting his wife…


	3. 5x10 Fanatic

Fanatic

**Fanatic**

(AFTER MARTHA GET INTO LIONEL'S LIMOUSINE)  
M: I rang you because Jonathan really want to won this elections, and I need to do something for him...  
L: Why?  
M: 'cause he's my husband... (but she didn't seem really convinced)  
L: Are you sure this is your reason?  
M: No, but it's the reason you had to know...  
L: Remember I'm who had the money, Martha Clark.  
M: I stopped being Martha Clark when I married Jonathan. (said she a little upset)  
L: Not for me. But if I had to give you my money I want to know why you have changed your mind...  
(They be in silence for some time)  
M: Alright. I felt guilty.  
L: Guilty? Of what? What had you done? You forgot to preppear the dinner? (he laught)  
M: No! (she said that like a child had done it) I... I have been thinking on an other man, ok?  
Lionel was surprised.  
M: Are you happy now? (she change the way of the talk) So, where are you taking me?  
L: We are going to the past... (Martha didn't understand, but Lionel didn't let she time to ask) Who?  
M: Who what?  
L: What man? Who was you being thinking on? (he looked at her eyes...)  
Martha lower the glance.  
M: you (she whispered)  
L: Me?  
M: Yeah! You! I have been thinking on you! (she shouted really excited)  
Lionel was shocked. Martha started to cry.  
L: Why are you crying now?  
M: Because I don't want to do that to Jonathan... I love him...  
L: I know... He knows... you haven't to be worried about that, Martha... You haven't done anything wrong... You have thought on me. Ok. Right. But it done. Isn't it? (he asked seeing that Martha cries lauder)  
M: I... I don't know... I have remembered those days we were a couple, this days... and... and I feel as I was being unfaithful to him...  
L: Ok. Don't worry. I... I will take you home now and I will give you the money anyway, but... but I don't want to see you crying again, ok?  
Martha stopped crying.  
M: No, please...  
L: Don't you want to go at home?  
M: Not now. I had told Jonathan I was going out with some old friends... I... I can't arrived home as early... He would find out that I was... lying him...  
L: Right... so continue with the plan... but, please, do not cry again because I can't see tears in you face... (Martha smiled and put her head on Lionel's shoulder)

They had gone to Metropolis. And they arrived to a restaurant... the same restaurant where Lionel had taken Martha in their first date.  
M: Oh my god...  
L: I know... it seems like the then, doesn't' it?  
M: Yeah... it's like travel to the past...  
L: I bought it when I came back to the city...  
M: You're joking...  
L: Don't me. I don't want to let it to transform into a modern restaurant... I want it to look like when we kissed for the first time...

The waiter went to their table, a special table situated in the terrace, and asked them what they want.  
L: Do not say anything, please, let me ask for both of us... (and Lionel ask the same plates the ate in that first date)  
M: It's really nice...  
L: Thanks. I knew I couldn't go on a date with you, so... I do the date and just take you to it... You aren't angry with me... do you?  
M: No... instead I wanted... I couldn't get angry with you here... I felt in love for the first time in this place... get angry her could be as brake our nice past...  
L: Do you still loving me, Martha?  
Silence. Long silence. Uncomfortable silence.  
L: Sorry, I don't know why I had asked that to you? I'm silly, I'm so silly... I... I'm sorry.  
M: I do.  
L: Excuse me.  
M: I love you.  
L: This time you are joking.  
M: No. I... I love you... well... I love the man who I felt in love with for the first time in my live, and the times you seem to be that man, I love you. But the rest of the time you are a cruel man who don't worry about anything don't related to himself, and I hate this man. But the man you are now is my first love, and, I thing that nobody really stop loving his or her first love... Instead of that... I love Jonathan, Lionel.  
L: I know. I... I know you love your husband... It was just that I... I don't stop loving you too, and, I needed to know which you feelings were...

They had dinner remembering the past... the friends, the teachers, their dates...  
Finally, it was time to come back home. Lionel limousine was behind the Talon and Martha and Lionel were saying good bye.  
M: I really enjoyed this night... I needed to talk about all we have talked about...  
Lionel was absent, until...  
L: I'm sorry.  
M: Sorry about what?  
L: About not be the man you want me to be.  
M: Peole change.  
L: But I change to worst.  
M: Not as worst you think.  
L: I promise you I will change.  
M: You needn't to change.  
L: But I want to.  
M: Lionel, all what we had spoken about... you and me... it just a remember...  
L: I know I can't hope to get up every morning next to you... but let me be your friend... a good friend... let me take care of you... (he hadn't stopped looking at her while he said that)  
M: Thanks for all, Lionel Luthor.  
L: Bye, bye... Martha Clark. (Martha smiled and close the car's door)


	4. 5x12 Reckoning

Reckoning

**Reckoning**

It starts when the funeral was ending...  
Martha was in front the tomb, very sad, trying to not cry...  
Clark had gone with Lana, his mother had asked him to let her alone... Lionel was there, watching at Martha, waiting for offer her his condolences... he didn't want to let her alone at those moments...  
But Martha finally couldn't take it any more and shouted, and cried, and let her body fall down on her knees... the snow was really cold, but she didn't feel this... She put her hands on the snow... she was crying hardly...  
M: WHY!? (she shouted... then she whispered) Why have you leave us, Jonathan? Why haven't you stay with me? I can't do that alone... I NEED YOU WITH ME!!  
She was getting nervous... she took some snow with her ands and throw it against the tomb...  
Lionel was watching that... He went towards Martha and put his hand on her shoulder...  
L: You're not alone...  
Martha turned round...  
M: Lionel?  
She tried to dry her tears... Lionel helped her to stood up...  
M: Wha... What are you doing here?  
L: I couldn't leave you alone... I was just making myself sure that nothing happened to you...  
M: You needn't to do that...  
She seemed to be cold, so Lionel took out his jacket and put it on Martha's shoulders...  
M: Thanks.

When they arrived to the street...  
M: I need to call a taxi... thanks for the jacket...  
But Lionel didn't let her to take it back to him...  
L: Let me take you home... (he said, while he opened the limousine door to let her go inside)

In the car, going to the farm...  
Martha started to cry again...  
When she found out that Lionel was watching her, she apologized...  
M: Sorry...  
L: You haven't to apologize for this... is natural to cry...  
She cried more... Lionel hugged her and then she let her head fall to his legs... Martha had her head on Lionel's lap, and he was holding her hand...  
M: I never wanted to believe that I would lost Jonathan so early... when his heart's problems started I started to be scared... and when he went into the coma I though that I would die with him... but then he recovered, and I tried to forget all those moments when I almost lose him... it was hard to arrive home and think that something had happened to him just because he weren't there... I thought that I would become mad... and now... now it's over... he had finally gone, and I still here, alone... without him...  
L: You aren't alone... I'm with you... and I will be if you let me...  
There was a long silence...  
M: Why are you that?  
L: Because when I lost Lilian I was alone... and I know how hard can be to sleep in an empty bed, to answer a call which is not from her, to see her eyes in our son's ones... I don't want you to put up with this alone... I want to be with you... I want to help you...  
Martha didn't say anything else...

When they arrived to the farm Lionel saw her to the door...  
L: At any hour... for any problem you have... please, call me...  
Martha was looking for the key on her bag. When found it, she looked to Lionel's eyes...  
M: Thank you for all. (then she smiled and say) You really are a good friend, Lionel.  
She went inside and Lionel staid in front of the opened door... Then Martha appeared again...  
M: Don't you want to come in for a tea?  
L: It would be so nice.  
He went in.

. . . . .

At night, Clark went to Martha's room. He couldn't sleep and she wanted to make sure if she could or not.  
M: It's hard to lie here without your dad. Would you like to stay with me this night, son?  
So Clark lied next to his mother, hugging her.  
M: Clark, Lionel was here this afternoon...  
C: What did he want? (he asked waiting bad news)  
M: He was really nice with me... he just want a friendship...  
C: Haven't he hurted you enough?  
M: I know he haven't been really kind this years, but... today he seemed to be another man...  
C: What do you mean?  
M: I think I will give him a second chance...  
C: Are you sure of that?  
M: Not really, but I need somebody to help me to face this... and I can't ask this to you...  
C: Why not?  
M: Because you loved Jonathan as much as me... (she started to cry) and it will be as hurt for you than for me...  
C: Ok, mum, it's fine... but do not approach him too much, please... I don't want him to hurt you again...  
M: I will not, you'll see...  
C: Goodnight, mum...  
M: Goodnight, honey...


	5. 5x13 Vengeance

Vengeance

**Vengeance**

Martha was taking Jonathan's clothes to the beneficence when two men attacked her.

"Nice woman. Do you need some help of a real man?" asked one.  
"No, thanks" said Martha, trying to avoid the two guys.  
"Hey! My friend was just trying to be kind with you!" said the other one, holding Martha's wrist.  
"Let go of me!" she shouted, and then she slap him. Both men started to laugh.  
"We found a wild one, today!"  
Martha understood the situation and tried to run out, but one of the guys caught her and pushed her on the floor.

. . . .

Martha arrived to the hospital with his clothes tore, with many bruises in her body, and with a big cut in her cheek. One nurse asked her what was the matter…  
"I have been raped" she said quietly, slowly, with a lost look.

Just some minutes later…  
"Excuse me, you have rung me because Martha Kent was here… where's she?" was Lionel asking to the nurse, when Martha listened his voice from the room she was.  
"Lionel?" she said. And Lionel turned round and looked at her, and she started to cry, and he went with she in the room, and they hug, and Lionel asked her what had happened…

"I'm sorry, Lionel, but I didn't know who rang to… Jonathan isn't already here…" she cried loudly "and I couldn't tell that to Clark… and the police arrived… and I… I…"  
"Don't worry, Martha, I'm here now, and I'm going to look after you, ok?... I will help you… all's right, all's fine… I will take you home, and I will prepare you a hot cup of chocolate…" he was hugging her, and she was crying… "Don't worry, yeah? … The police can wait… you need to rest, to relax… don't worry…"

When Martha got calm again, they left the hospital. When they arrived at home, Clark was in front of the door, waiting Marta.  
"Mum! What happened to you? I was really worried!" Martha didn't say nothing "Mum?!" Clark saw the wound.  
"Go in, Clark, your mum need to rest" said Lionel.  
"I don't understand anything…"  
"Go in"

Lionel sat next to Martha in the sofa, and she didn't let him to stop hugging her. Clark prepare the chocolate without knowing, yet, what was happening. Martha cried again, but then she stopped. She drank some chocolate. Clark didn't ask anything again, he was waiting the moment his mum explained all to him, but she got asleep. He took her to the bed, and then…  
"Ok… what happened?" asked to Lionel non imagining nothing.  
"Clark, your mother had been attacked… and raped, by two men" Lionel was nearly crying.  
"No… no! It can't be true! It can't…" Cark was getting nervous, he looked at Lionel looking for a (yes, that's right, it was a joke), but Lionel stated to cry… "Oh fuck!" and Clark punched the wall, and he did a big hole in it.

When Martha woke up she found Lionel sitting next to the bed.  
"What are you here?" she asked.  
"I said you that I would look after you… and that's what I'm doing" and he smiled.  
"Thank you. But that isn't necessary, really… you don't need to…" she was getting sad, and she started to cry.  
"No, please, do not cry, ok? I had prepare the bath… so you can have a shower first, and then we will have breakfast, and we will go on a walk, ok?". Now she was who smiled.  
"Where's Clark? I had to…" Lionel looked her sadly "Where is he?"  
"Right… don't worry… he left after I told it to him…"  
"Oh my God! Say me that he hadn't gone to find the men who…" she was crying.  
"I can't, you know… Clark is a responsible boy, don't worry for him, ok… you need to relax… how about taking the shower, yeah?

While Martha and Lionel where in the Kent's farm, Clark found the guys. He was holding them from their necks.  
"Do you know what you have done to my mum?! She had just lost his husband, and now you had finally destroyed her life! You two will die!"  
"No, please, do not kill us… we didn't know she was your mum… we only wanted to get some fun… please…"  
Clark was out of him… when he listened a voice inside himself… "Clark, son, what are you doing? (I'm having vengeance, dad) That's what your mum and I had taught to you? (But they had injured her… they had raped her, dad… they deserve a punishment) And is that punishment the dead, son?..."  
Clark let the guys on the floor.  
"You will not die, today, but you will come with me to the police…"

When Martha and Lionel came back from their walk, they found Clark in the farm.  
"Son?"  
"Mum?"  
"I was worried about you, sweeter… say me that you hadn't done a madness"  
"I hadn't, but I nearly had… I had that two guys in my hands and I wanted to……… but then I listened daddy's voice asking me to don't do that… and I didn't…"  
"I love you, son"  
"I love you, mum"  
And they hug.  
Lionel was leaving when…  
"Don't you stay to have dinner with us?" asked Martha, smiling.  
"Are you sure you wanted me to stay?"  
"We both are sure…" said Clark.

THE END


	6. 5x19 Mercy

Mercy

**Mercy**

(after Lionel survives the train and Martha is told about Lionel knowing the secret)  
Martha went to Lionel's office in the LuthorCorps before go to her meeting. When she went in Lionel was really glad to see her because they hadn't seen for days (since Void).  
L: Martha! It's a pleasure to have you again in my office...  
M: This is not a nice visit Lionel. Clark told me you know his secret. (there was silence) You have lied me! You saw the recording!  
L: Martha...  
M: No... that was all, Lionel. I thought you were a friend... I thought you were that man who I love once, again... but I see I was wrong... we're done.  
L: Do not say that... please! (she was leaving) Martha I have never talked about Clark to anybody... and I will never do... I just want to help you to keep this huge secret... let me do it...  
M: I would like to believe you... (she close the door)  
L: let me do it... please...

(after that, Lionel was kidnapped from his office and Martha from the LuthorCorp's car park. They met again in the famous "water" scene. It start when Lionel see that she was there, too)  
L: Martha!  
M: Lionel! What's that? Where're we?  
L: A mad man is playing with us! Do not be scare, I will take you out.

(but we already know that Lionel couldn't brake the crystal. So we continue when Lionel have already solved the game, and Martha was drowning herself.)  
L: Hey! I've done it! The game's finished! Let her live! Please! What do you want now? You want me to see her dying? (he was crying... shouting and crying)  
(then, you know, the crystal brake itself and Martha felt down with the water)  
L: Martha! Martha! (she was unconscious) Please... Do not leave me... Not now... Martha... Martha...  
She started to cough and Lionel help her to split out the water. She was breathing hard...  
L: Are you ok?  
M: I... I think I am.  
L: Oh dear... I thought I had lost you... (he hugged her, and then she felt really saved) Ok... we must go.  
M: Where?  
L: I don't know but we can stay here...

(we all know what comes now: the elevator! / Before know which was the next game:)  
M: Ok. What's going on?  
(let's jump on the time. After Martha was told about Lionel past mistakes)  
L: I'm sorry.  
M: About what?  
L: About this... about all... I'm sorry about have taken you here...  
M: You haven't... (but Lionel didn't let she finished)  
L: I'm sorry about you have been almost killed... I'm sorry about every time I have hurt you... I'm sorry about think I could be with you... (the screen put on)

(After the kidnapper explained them the game)  
Lionel had the gun on his hands, Martha, at that moment, thought he was going to kill her. But then Lionel gave her the gun, and she was really surprised, but she couldn't killed him because she was seeing fidelity on his eyes... he was seeing his friend, the man she had loved once, she loved then... she started to cry and said him she couldn't do that... When Lionel took the gun and shoot himself, Martha thought she was going to lost the man she loved, and when she saw him alive after the shot, she felt really happy, really glad to know she could still loving him... because at that moment she understood she couldn't live without Lionel Luthor.

(The bomb, the explosion, the elevator falling down)  
Lionel hugged Martha to protect her of any blow (like when he hug her on Zod when the beam falls down). Martha felt save. She thought that nothing bad could happened her if that man was near she. She was scared, but she was calm, at the same time... Lionel's strength made her feel really saved.  
Then Clark appeared and saved them.  
L: Martha, are you ok? (was the first he could say)  
M: I am  
She was lying on the elevator's floor and Lionel was over her. They are head to head, looking at each other. She smiled, she find the situation really funny. When Lionel find out what was happening, he immediately moved on..  
L: Oh! I'm... sorry... I didn't wanted to... I...  
M: It's fine.  
Clark: Mum?!  
M: Clark, sweeter, oh! I thought I would never see you again...  
C: Me too, mum...  
The police arrived, and things went very fast. Martha couldn't talk to Lionel...

(After Martha and Clark's talk about Lionel, he went to the Kent's farm. Martha opened, and they talk out, in the porch)  
M: so, what's your visit matter?  
L: I found that there... I thought it was yours (it was a ring)  
M: Oh my God! It's my wedding ring! I thought I had lost it for ever...  
Lionel took Martha's hand and put the ring on her finger.  
M: I do. (said she laughing about the scene)  
L: What?  
M: Sorry... It's just... it's funny...  
L: What it's funny...  
M: This morning I though you was the worst man in the world and I said you I didn't want to see you again... and this afternoon you have saved my life and giave yours for mine...  
L: And is that funny?  
M: Yes, because, I never believed those people who says that love and hate are really closed; but this morning I hate you the most, and now I love you the most...  
She have said that as natural that Lionel need time to understand it...  
L: Are you joking?  
M: I couldn't joke about that, Lionel. I want you to help me to keep my son's huge secret, I want you to take care about me, I want you to be next to me... for ever.  
L: I must be dreaming... or maybe I do dead with that shoot...  
M: Let me wake up you...  
She moved to him, put her lips so closed to his... and kissed him... was a sweet kiss... a short but very lovely kiss...  
L: . . .  
Martha smiled.  
Clark from inside: Mum? Are you ok there out?  
M: I'm fine, Clark. I'm just going in. (and she left Lionel there)

(Later, when Clark's visit Lionel)  
C: I don't know what happened between my mum and you, but I want you to get out from her.  
L: I'm sorry Clark, but I will not do that if she don't ask me to do it...  
C: You know she could do that...  
L: If she wanted, she would do it.  
C: If you hurt her, I will kill you.  
L: Don't worry. If I hurt her, I will kill myself, because I couldn't live knowing I had done harm to your mother, son.


	7. 6x01 Zod

Zod

**Zod**

It starts when Martha arrived from the fortress and see Lionel coming into the granary.

Martha saw a shadow in the light that enter in the granary. It was a man shadow, a known man shadow... it was Lionel. They watched each other. Both had injuries which were bleeding on their faces. They run towards the other and when they finally met they hugged... it was a hard hug with which Lionel was trying to say "You're safe, I thought I have lost you for ever", and Martha "You're here, you come for me... please don't leave me again!"... but they didn't say it, because it wasn't necessary, that lovely hug was meaning these and more... until the hug finished, Lionel put her hands on Martha's head, touching her precious red hair, and kiss her bleeding lips... but Martha didn't surprise, she continued the kiss... it was long, it was sweety, it was lovely...  
They hadn't say anything yet since they had met in the granary. When the kiss ended Martha realized of what they had done... and Lionel too. They both wanted to say something... but they weren't able... so Martha showed Lionel what she had on her hands to calm the situation...  
M: Jor-el told me I have to kill Zod with this...  
L: I will do that for you...  
M: But...  
L: I know that Lex is Zod. But I can't let you to risk your life for this...  
M: At least let me go with you... we can do it toghether...  
L: I don't think it...  
Lionel couldn't end his sentence because the earthquake started. He immediately tried to protect Martha. A beam felt down above them, but they weren't hurt.  
L: Marta, are you ok? (was the only words Lionel could say when the earthquake ended)  
M: I am. (she was a bit nervous and incredibly awesome with Lionel, who had save her life)

Finally, they both went to the Luthor mansion looking for Lex. He was on the office.  
Lx: Hi daddy! What are you both doing here? Oh! don't tell me, please... I don know... you're going to get married and you've came to told me... does my brother already know it?  
L: I know who you are, Zod.  
Lx: Really.  
M: We've come to end with this!  
Lx: How, Mrs. Kent, asking me to stop?  
L: No, Lex... (Lionel was so close to Lex and took out the dagger) we've come to kill you...  
He pushed the dagger to Lex but he was faster (he had Zod's powers) and Lionel was hurt. He felt on the floor...  
M: Lionel! (she run towards him) Oh, dear... (she was crying)  
The dagger was on the floor, she saw it and tried to take it... but again Lex was faster and took her hand... he was hurting her... he didn't let her arm and started to pull her...  
Lx: Come on! you're coming with me...  
M: I'm not going anywhere!! He need an ambulance...  
L: Let her Lex!  
Lx: I'm sorry, but she will be useful to avoid Clark when he came.

Lex took Martha with him and Lionel tried to stand up. He couldn't. But Clark came and help him.  
C: Lionel?! I will take you to the hospital...  
L: No... no... your mother... Martha...  
C: What happened with her? Had she rung?  
L: Lex took her with him.  
C: But she isn't here, she went to Washington with your Jet...  
L: It's long to explain... she's with Lex, he want to set you tramp... you have to be careful...  
Lionel get unconscious, then.

When he woke up he was in the hospital. He left it and went to the Luthor's. The dagger still there, on the floor. He took it and went where he knew that Zod would be... where the spacecraft was...

Zod was finishing all what he needed when Clark arrived there.  
C: Lex! Where's my mum!  
Lx: Clark! Hi! How are you?  
C: Where's she?  
Then Zod did something with his mind and around Clark appeared many Martha's, more than twelve. All them were saying the same "Son, please, save me!"  
C: What's that?  
Lx: You have to do the correct choose, Clark... because a mistake will kill you...  
C: This is a tramp!  
Lx: Maybe, but you can't choose now...  
Clark looked at all the Martha's he had around him... he choose one... suddenly all the other disappeared and only that was there... then, she said "I'm so sorry, honey... I'm not your mum" And she became a meteor, and Clark started to feel sick.  
Then Zod went there with the real Martha with him.  
Lx: Did you enjoy my game, Clark?  
C: How does it end?  
Lx: It end with a question!!  
He threw Martha on the floor next to Clark. She thought on throw away the meteor, but it was bigger than a football ball... it seemed to be heavy... She just hugged her son...  
C: So... which is the question? (he couldn't breath)  
Lx: One of the two have to die... who will be? (he had taken out a gun)  
C: Kill me!  
M: No!! (she stood up, she took the hand with which Lex was taking the gun and put it pointing her) Kill me, please... (she wasn't crying, she was really calm)  
Lex put out the safety catch of the arm... Martha closed her eyes... Clark was nearly getting unconscious... and suddenly...BANG!!  
Martha shouted, but when she found out that she was fine she felt on her knees and started to cry. The arm had been shoot when Lex felt down after Lionel throw him the dagger which dived in his back. Lionel quickly moved Clark away the meteor and after went with Martha and hugged her very hard...

. . . . .  
Later, in the farm... Clark was sitting on the sofa with his mum's head on his legs, she was lying and they were talking about what happened...  
M: For one time you weren't the only hero, son, how do you feel? (she said joking)  
C: It isn't funny, mum, you almost die just...  
M: just for save my son's life... isn't that enough reason for give my life?  
C: But we could have dead both!  
M: I know... but... what do I do in this world without you, honey?  
Then someone knocked the door, it was Lionel... Clark let them alone in the living room...  
L: I've come to see how you are...  
M: I'm fine, thanks...  
L: I also wanted to...  
Martha didn't let him finished, she get closer to his face, took him from his chin, and kissed he very softly...  
M: Does it answer your question?  
L: but you don't know which my question was  
M: You wanted to ask me about the kiss, don't you?  
L: Yes... but... what do that mean?  
M: It means that I enjoyed that kiss as much that you, and that I would like you to stay here this night...


	8. 6x03 Whiter

Whiter

**Whiter**

It starts on the party. Martha had been sent an invitation for a dress party to collect money for the dark Thursday victims. She went alone because Lana would be there and Clark didn't wanted to meet her. She dress up as a medieval lady with a long red dress and curly hair... she look really awesome!!  
When she arrived she first felt a bit shy. Then she saw a known face, an old friend (a man).  
The friend: Martha? You're Martha Clark?  
M: Well, I used to be... I was married with Jonathan Kent.  
The friend: Oh yeah... the senator... he dead, doesn't he?  
M: He did. A year ago.  
The friend: I'm really sorry... but... how are you? You look... amazing!!  
M: Thanks. I'm fine. (she smiled)  
The friend: Would you like to dance?  
M: It would be nice, but I've just arrived and I would like to have some drink first...  
The friend: Great! Will you sing later?  
M: Sing?  
The friend: Yeah. There will be a karaoke after. I still remembering your voice, it was really nice...  
M: Thank you (she was blushed)  
The friend: So... will you sing?  
M: Maybe...  
Martha left the friend who was flirting with her and went to the bar to take a drink. There was a lot of people there. She found some more friends who also asked her to sing... so finally, she was the first person in the party to sing. She went to the stage, take the micro, and asked the pianist a song: Long road ahead of us

. . .

When Lionel decided to go to the dress party imagined that he maybe would find there Martha, but he never could imagine that he would find her singing on the stage with that angelic voice and looking really beautiful.

Martha saw him going in, and their looks met each other until she finished. Everybody clapped her. Lionel went towards Martha, but when he arrived she was with her old friend.  
M: Hi Lionel... (she smiled like a teenager in love)  
L: Hi... (silence) I see you have company, I will...  
M: No! I mean. You needn't to go he's just an old friend...  
The friend: Just an old friend?  
M: Do not get angry, he's a friend who I have to speak with...  
And she took Lionel's arm and they left.  
L: What have you to say me?  
M: Nothing. I just want to keep away from him, he had been following me since I arrived to the party. (Lionel laugh) Is it funny?  
L: No. But I don't understand why you get upset from this... If he has been following is because you look really pretty tonight...  
M: Really?  
L: Yes. (silence)  
M: Well, maybe you do have somebody waiting for you...  
L: I haven't.  
M: Oh... so...  
L: Would you like to dance with me?  
Martha smiled like she never did and took Lionel's hand.  
M: It would be a pleasure.  
They started to dance, and they had danced three or four songs when they suddenly stop looking each other, get really close, and were almost joining their lips when... Martha's old friend appears .  
The friend: You promised me a dance, don't you remember?  
He took Martha's arm.  
M: I didn't. I said you that maybe later, but I'm dancing with him now...  
The friend: Well, I wouldn't say that you were just dancing...  
L: Keep your mouth close, man!  
The friend: Shout up old man! Your dance have finished!  
M: Released me, please... (she tried to be kind)  
The friend: First the dance... then you'll see that it's better to dance with me than with him...  
L: She's asked you to let her!  
The friend: And what happened if I don't?  
L: This (and Lionel punched him)  
The man immediately released Martha's arm. They took that moment and Lionel holds her hand and took her out. They went to the terrace.  
L: Are you ok?  
M: I am. (she was surprised about what had happened, she can't stop looking him)  
L: Are you sure?  
M: I am.  
L: Martha? (silence)  
M: Thanks.  
L: I've just done what I had to do.  
M: No, you did more.  
L: Did I?  
M: Yes. (silence) Do you remember what we were doing before he came?  
L: We were dancing...  
M: We do. And we were so close, like that (and she approached to Lionel), and you were taking my waist (and he took Lionel's hand and put it on her waist), and our lips were almost joining each other, like now (Lionel could feel Martha's breath on his nose)...  
L: ... and what happened then?  
M: Then...  
They kissed. Martha kissed him. Lionel kissed her. Her lips were damped. His lips were cold. And the kiss was sweet... lovely... perfect...


	9. 6x07 Rage

Rage

**Rage**

(it starts in THE conversation...)  
L: ... I won't become for thanksgiving diner.  
M: That's too bad, I was really looking for the seeing you.  
L: After Lilian die (...) I decided to then I would stop celebrating thanksgiving dinner.  
M: Why you not make an exception and celebrate it with us? We'll really love to have you.  
L: I don't think Clark would agree. The holiday's going to be difficult without extra complications for him.  
M: You aren't a complication, Lionel. You're a part life, now, and I'm very thankful for that...  
L: D... do you you know what that mean to me? ... Do you know what you mean to me?  
Then al of us know that they almost kiss in Martha's kitchen... And after having their lips so close... they moved away...  
L: Martha I'm... (said Lionel while he went to the door to leave the house) I, I don't mean to... I'm sorry, I'm... (he was out, closing the door) I'm so sorry...  
Then Martha closed the door and rest astonished for a while. "What had just happened?" she though, "Lionel Luthor almost kisses me... Lionel, my first love, my first enemy, my present best friend..." she didn't know if she would preferred to been kissed or not... and she was thinking about it all the day...

Some hours later, she went to meet Lionel in his office...  
L: Martha! I'm glad to see you... I wanted to apologize about what had happened... I didn't...  
M: You don't need to apologize... You didn't make any fault.  
L: But I...  
M: No, Lionel, not you... we.  
L: We?  
M: We aren't teenagers, Lionel... we already know what love is.  
L: Love?!  
M: Yes, Lionel... I'm in love with you... I don't know since when... I don't know if I ever stop loving you since our first date when we still going to university, but I do know I feel something very special for you... And I think that I will not be in a mistake if I say that you feel the same...  
L: You aren't... I have always been in love with you... you already know that... and I decided to leave Metropolis and go to study to Europe the day I saw you smiling with Jonathan in a café... that day I understood that you loved another man, and I wanted to leave you be happy...  
Martha watched to Lionel  
L: It's true... perhaps you don't remember... but I know that you do, you stop loving me the night I get jealous from him... but I'm very happy to know that you have forgive me all the bad things I did to you and your family...  
M: Oh... Lionel... (she smiled) I have always remembered that man who sat next to me in the library... and the Lionel who once hurt me wasn't him... you do, you are that man who once I felt in love with...  
She put her hand on Lionel's cheek. He put his in her shoulder. They joined themselves. They hug. They were going to kiss... when Lionel's secretary went in the office...  
The secretary: Excuse me, Mr. Luthor, but you're being late to the meeting with the bank's president...  
L: O.K. Margarette, I'm just leaving...  
The secretary: All right. (and she left)  
M: Oh... I'm really sorry... I have hindered your work...  
L: It doesn't matter... You're always wellcoming, Martha.  
M: Anyway... it's better that I go home to finished the dinner...  
She was leaving when...  
L: So... see you this evening¿?  
Martha smiled. She felt really happy to know that Lionel was coming to her thanksgiving dinner...  
M: See you THEN...  
And she disappeared behind the door.

. .

All the Kent's friends went to the farm to celebrate the dinner... all except Lana, Lex... and Jonathan...  
Martha looked really precious, like always... When Lionel knock the door...  
M: I'm opening, Clark!  
C: Ok, Mum. (Clark had opened the door to all the guests)  
M: Hi (she smiled like never, she was radiant)  
L: Wow!  
M: What?! Had I floor on my face? Don't you like the dress? (she wore a short red dress which show her large legs, and her beautiful back.  
L: No, no... just... you look spectacular... really lovely...  
Martha blushed herself, and smiled.  
M: Come in...  
L: I... I know it wasn't necessary but... I wanted to give thanks to you for all... for be.. just you... for stay near myself and forgive my past... (Martha didn't understand...) This is for you... (and he take out a little present, which Martha opened. It was a silver necklace with a diamond. Martha was without words...) I wanted it to be as beautiful and natural as you are... I hope you like it, don't you?  
M: It's very nice... but, it's so...  
L: it's so nothing... it's just a present... ok... don't worry for anything... it's yours... (--) please, let me put it to you...  
And Lionel put the necklace to Martha when Clark was going downstairs, and that scene remembered him the same situation but... with his father. And he felt upset for a moment.  
Martha would like to turn round and give Lionel the kiss he didn't give her that morning, but Clark was there and she didn't.

They where sat down on the table, when Clarks said his speech. Then they had dinner and talk, and gave thanks... and then it arrived the time to leave.  
Lionel was the last. He helped Martha and Clark to clean up the table. When they finished Clark went to his bedroom and Lionel said it was time to go.  
L: It was a great holiday, Martha, I have really enjoyed to come...  
M: I enjoyed to see you with us...  
Both where nervous. Both knew what they want to do... but both where a little scare.  
L: Maybe we could have more dates like this more often...  
M: Yeah... we could... but... just you... and me...  
L: I would really like that...  
M: Really?  
They where as close as they where on the morning... They where speaking as lazy and slowly as they did on the morning... They where more in love than on the morning... THEY KISSED... and they kissed for a long while of time... It was lovely... It was perfect...


	10. 6x12 Labyrinth

Labyrinth

**Labyrinth**

Before fall unconcient, that morning Clark had found his mum in her room with her head in the cupboard...  
C: What are you doing, mum?  
M: I'm looking for that blue dress I bought some years ago...  
C: That with which you look so pretty and which you wore on your last aniversary dinner with daddy?  
M: Yeah! That one!  
C: Why?  
M: Because I'm going to a party with Lionel and I want to impress him... (at this moment she realised on what she had said and she try to rectify)... everybody! I want to impress everybody in the party! (she said this a bit nervious)  
C: You will impress them with any dress you were...  
M: Thank you son... (she had taken out her head from the cupboard and now was wathcing at her son, blushed)  
C: You threw it away...  
M: What?  
C: The dress... you thrown it after go out with dad, he had spill vine on it and he promised he will give you a new dress for your next anniversary...  
M: Yeah... I have forgotten this... you're right... (she got sad remembering Jonathan)  
C: Don't worry, you have more beautiful dresses...  
M: I know... but they're not like that...

After fall unconscious and travel to the different dimension, and after run away from the psiquiatric hospital, Clark go to the farm and not find Martha. Lana tell him that he can find his mother on the Luthor's so he go there...  
Clark was watching in throw a window. He saw Lionel in the living room reading a newspaper, then Martha go inside. He used his power to listen what they said...  
M: Oh darling, she's the most precious thing I ever see... she had got asleep in a while, like she knew that her mother want some time for her parents... (She was behind Lionel massaging his neck)  
L: Is that what her mother want? And are you sure that her dad want the same? (he was joking with her...)  
M: Oh... if you don't want I can leave... (she smiled and he took her hand)  
L: You will never leave me...(he pull her from her arm and she felt on the sofa... she started to laugh)  
M: Why are you as sure? (she had her head on his legs)  
L: Because you love me too much... (he kissed her)  
M: Do I?  
L: You do (he kissed her again)  
Then she kneel on the sofa in front of him. They were face to face and she kissed his neck...  
M: I love you (They kissed... she started to undo his shirt) Do you love me... (she had one hand on his chest and one undoing his trousers, while he undid her shirt)... as much as I love you? (They kissed)  
Clark was watching that and he wanted to stop it... he wanted to ask her mother what was going on and he started to think...  
L: I love you... (now he was rolling up her skirt) ... as much than you love me... (now she helped him to take out her panties) ... and every day I love you more... (they threw Martha's panties away) ... and more every day...  
They kissed, they hugged, they kissed again and they started to -- when Clark finally decided to stop that love demonstration with a little fire that activated the alarm...  
L: Oh my god!  
M: I will see how is Alice...  
L: Ok!  
Martha left the living room with her blouse undone, and Clark went behind her... while Lionel try to stop the fire...

Martha went into a room with a lot of toys... There was very nice cot in the middle and she run to it... Clark was on the door...  
C: Mum...  
Martha turn round and when she saw her son she get really happy and a little surprised...  
M: Clark, sweeter... (she was moved, nearly crying, and hugged him, who already was near the cot)  
C: Hi mum...  
M: Oh sweetheart!! I have missed you so much!!  
C: Really? 'cause you really seem to be so happy!! (he felt a bit upset with her) You have married with Lionel Luthor!! Dad's worst enemy!!  
The baby woke up and started to cry... Martha took her in her arms... she (Martha) was crying too.  
M: Your father dead and you started to be so agresive with me... Don't you remember it? ... he just helped me... he was a good friend and I felt in love with him... and now... now we are a family... but...  
C: a family?!  
M: Yes Clark, we are family, BUT you aren't with us and I really miss you... you still being my son, and you will for ever... but I was really frightened on you...  
C: I would never hurt you, mum (he started to cry too. He caress her face to dry her tears. She smiled. The baby still crying) What's her name?  
M: Mary Alice. You called her when I took her to the psiquiatric hospital to let you meet her... I tell her about you every day... about her incredible brother...  
Somebody knocked the door.  
L: Martha, dear, are you two ok? Open the door. Durling?  
M: It's Lionel. I will say him that you're already ok and we can be a family... a family of four...  
C: No mum. You have to still being a family of three, I have to come back to the real life...  
M: the real life?  
C: Is long to explain... but in this you still not married...  
M: And not loving Lionel?  
C: I'm not really sure of this... (he kissed the baby and his mother on their cheeks) Goodbye mum, be so happy...

Clark arrived to the reality. It was the afternoon and there's nobody in the farm, just Chloe, who find him.  
Chloe: Are you ok, Clark?  
C: I am. I'm going to Metropolis, do you want to come with me?  
Chloe: Yes, why not.

In the evening Clark came back to the farm and find his mother with a load of dresses on the bed.  
C: Hi mum, what are you doing?  
M: I still looking for something to wear tonight...  
C: You can stop right now...  
M: Why?  
Clark took out a box with a bow...  
M: What's that?  
C: Just a present for the best mum in the world! (she blushed)  
M: But today's not my birthday...  
C: I know... but... I also want you to impress HIM (Martha blushed more and didn't say anything...)

Martha put on the dress... it was a long red dress and she looked really amazing. When Clark see her he remembered her kissing Lionel, because then she look as happy than at that moment...  
M: What's going on you today?  
C: Anything... I just... I have a "dream" today...  
M: What about?  
C: You where there...  
M: Really?  
C: You where married with Lionel... (she just opened her eyes a lot and blushed again) and you have a baby... a very nice girl called Mary Alice... You were really in love... You were a family... and you were very very happy...  
M: And that's why you are doing all this?  
C: Maybe... I just want to see you happy... and I know that you smile a lot when Lionel is with you...  
M: Sweetheart... (she caressed his chin) I will never marry Lionel, he's just a good friend (she was really blushed)

When Lionel arrived Clark opened the door. Martha look awesome, and when Lionel said her that she looked really beutiful she blushed and smile like a little girl with a toy... Lionel helped her to come down the last steps and when she arrived down he kissed her hand.  
Martha's face gave away her love against Lionel, Clark smiled and hugged her mother and then he whispered on her ear...  
C: Never say never.  
Martha kissed him on his cheek and went out with Lionel.

In the limousine Lionel gave a little box to Martha.  
L: I wanted to give that to you later, but I think that it's perfect for this dress...  
Martha opened the box, inside there were two beautifil earrings with two brighting red rubies.  
M: Oh Lionel! They're really nice!!  
L: I was sure that you would like them...  
After that Martha couldn't stop thinking about what Clark had told her... be Lionel's wife... Martha Luthor... a new familly... be happy... be happy again... be happy with Lionel... love Lionel

In the party... dancing...  
L: Is anything wrong? You're absent-mind tonight...  
M: I was just thinking, sorry...  
L: What are you thinking about?  
M: Us.  
L: About us?  
M: Clark had dream about us married...  
L: Really?  
M: You don't seem really surprised...  
L: Well... I would lie you if I say you that I have never imagined me married with you... This is my dream and my feelings against you...  
M: Are you saying me that you love me?  
L: I do. I love you. Don't you love me? (Martha rest in silent a while. they still dancing)  
M: I'm not sure...  
L: Aren't you?  
He aproched more to her and he kissed her lips...  
L: How about now?  
She took his head with her hand and kissed him once... and twice...  
M: I love you. I do. I love you, Lionel Luthor, and I want to be you wife.


End file.
